My Little Prince
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan 'pangeran' nya di usia delapan tahun dan terus menanti sang pangeran selama bertahun-tahun. Sakura percaya bila 'ilusi dunia dongeng' adalah realita dan membuai Sakura dalam mimpi hingga realita menyakitkan membuatnya tersadar./Note : Typo, OOC, AU, one shoot, slight of SasuSaku, /


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **My Little Prince © Yue. Aoi**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair : ItaSaku, slight of SasuSaku**

 **Genre : Angst/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Note : Typo, OOC, AU, one shot**

 **.**

 **.**

Salju putih berjatuhan di sekeliling kompleks pemakaman umum Konoha dan salju bertebaran di tanah hingga membuat tanah terlihat berwarna putih. Seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan iris onyx kelam berdiri di samping ku dan menatap ku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Tatapan ku tertuju pada batu nisan di hadapan ku, membaca lekat-lekat nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu. Nafas ku tercekat dan jantung ku seolah berhenti berdetak. Dunia ku terasa gelap seketika dan aku kehilangan tumpuan dan harapan dalam hidup ku.

Perlahan, setetes air mata mulai mengalir di pipi ku. Semakin lama, tetesan air mata itu semakin deras bagaikan air terjun. Aku kembali menatap makam itu dengan tatapan ironi, entah ditujukan pada insan yang terkubur di bawah makam itu atau bahkan pada diri ku sendiri.

Aku telah kehilangan dunia ku.

Ya, aku telah kehilangan dunia dan harapan ku.

Pangeran masa kecil ku telah pergi dan membawa dunia serta harapan ku bersama nya dalam keabadian.

.

.

Seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah muda terpojok dengan air mata yang membasahi seluruh wajah nya. Ia memeluk tubuh nya sendiri dan menggigil ketakutan.

Di sekeliling gadis kecil itu tampak beberapa gadis yang berusia sekitar delapan atau sembilan tahun. Mereka semua menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan bercampur aduk antara jijik dan tidak suka.

Salah seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan iris crimson melangkah dengan langkah tegak menghampiri gadis bersurai meras muda itu. Tampak nya, gadis itu merupakan pemimpin dari para gadis lain.

Ia menarik wajah gadis bersurai merah muda itu dan membuat gadis itu mendongak. Iris emerald gadis bersurai merah itu tampak seperti kristal dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan ketakutan.

Gadis bersurai merah itu menekan pipi gadis kecil bersurai merah muda itu dengan keras hingga gadis kecil itu meringis kesakitan. Dengan tangan yang lain, ia menjambak rambut merah muda gadis itu.

"Hey gadis jalang berdahi lebar, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke-kun lagi atau kami akan memperlakukanmu lebih buruk.", gadis bersurai merah itu melotot dan menampar pipi gadis itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya dapat menangis. Sejak tahun kedua nya di sekolah dasar, ia terus mendapat bully hanya karena ia memiliki dahi lebar. Dan kini, kelakuan para gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi setelah Sakura mendapat tempat duduk di samping seorang anak laki-laki bersurai raven bernama Uchiha Sasuke dan berada di kelompok yang sama dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak tahu apa salah nya dan ia pun tak sanggup melawan. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat melawan ketika delapan orang gadis mengeroyok nya secara bersamaan ?

Sikap para gadis kecil itu terkesan berlebihan dan sangat keterlaluan, bahkan menurut orang dewasa sekalipun. Mungkin, mereka terlalu banyak menonton acara TV yang menampilkan kekerasan dan meniru nya. Atau bahkan mencontoh dari orang tua mereka.

Seorang gadis berkuncir empat maju dan mendekati gadis kecil itu. Ia menarik kerah seragam sekolah gadis itu dan berkata, "Sakura, seharusnya kau tahu diri. Gadis jelek berdahi lebar sepertimu tak pantas bersama dengan pangeran tampan seperti Sasuke-kun. Kalian bagaikan bawah tanah dan luar angkasa."

Gadis-gadis lain nya, termasuk gadis bersurai merah itu tertawa keras.

"Ucapan mu benar, Temari. Sampah seperti ini tidak pantas bersama Sasuke-kun", timpal seorang gadis bersurai coklat.

"Aku tak berniat mendekati Sasuke-kun. Sensei yang menentukan tempat duduk dan membagi kelompok."

"Bukankah kau akrab dengan Shizune-sensei ? Bisa saja kau sengaja meminta pada Shizune-sensei agar kau sekelompok dan duduk bersama dengan Sasuke-kun.", timpal seorang gadis lain nya.

"Aku tidak meminta nya."

"Jangan berpura-pura, Sakura."

"Ayo kita lakukan lagi, Karin.", ucap Temari pada gadis bersurai merah.

Karin mengangguk dan Temari serta Karin bersiap memukul Sakura. Gadis-gadis lain sudah menahan tubuh Sakura yang memberontak. Sakura tampak pasrah dan memejamkan mata.

Terdengar langkah kaki dan tangan kedua gadis kecil itu berhenti di udara. Seseorang menahan tangan kedua gadis kecil itu dan Sakura membuka mata nya.

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai raven panjang yang dikuncir hitam dengan seragam middle school. Iris onyx pria itu menatap dengan tajam gadis-gadis di sekeliling Sakura.

"I-Itachi-nii", suara Karin tampak gemetar menyadari bila kakak dari Sasuke tengah memergoki aksi nya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hn ?"

Para gadis yang tadi menahan tubuh Sakura segera melepaskan tangan mereka dan menundukkan kepala. Mereka tak berani membalas tatapan pria bersurai raven yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka.

Temari menunjuk Sakura dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan berkata,"Itachi-nii, gadis ini menganggu Sasuke-kun. Ia mengikuti Sasuke-kun kemanapun dan memakan bekal milik Sasuke-kun. Makanya, kami menghukum nya."

"Aku tidak melakukan nya.", Sakura menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. Ia merasa sangat takut dan khawatir bila pria itu akan memarahi nya.

Pria itu tak menjawab Sakura dan kembali menatap tajam pada gadis-gadis itu, "Itu bukan urusan kalian ! Sekarang, aku akan melaporkan kalian pada sensei."

Para gadis itu tampak terkejut dan ketakutan. Mereka menundukkan kepala dan berkata, "Maafkan kami, Itachi-nii. Tolong, jangan laporkan kami pada sensei."

"Minta maaflah pada gadis itu."

Dengan kesal dan tatapan penuh kebencian, mereka semua berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Maaf", ucap para gadis itu dengan suara pelan dan cepat serta berlari meninggalkan taman itu.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan merapikan pakaian nya. Pria bersurai raven itu mendekati Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa ?"

Sakura mendongak menatap pria yang tersenyum lembut pada nya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi-san."

Pria itu kembali tersenyum dan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

"Panggil Itachi-nii saja tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih telah menolongku tadi, Itachi-nii.", Sakura tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Hn."

Pria bersurai raven itu menatap Sakura, dan Sakura menatap iris onyx pria itu. Tatapan pria itu tak lagi tajam seperti yang ditunjukkan nya pada gadis-gadis tadi. Tatapan pria itu hangat dna penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"A-ano… nama ku Haruno Sakura. Senang bertemu dengan mu, Itachi-nii", ujar Sakura dengan gugup sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Nama ku Uchiha Itachi. Senang bertemu dengan mu juga, Sakura-chan", pria itu berjabat tangan dengan Sakura dan kembali mengelus surai merah muda gadis kecil itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura menatap tangan nya sendiri. Tangan pria itu besar dan hangat. Ia tak melepaskan tangan pria itu dan kini pria itu menggandeng tangan Sakura yang mungil serta berjalan meninggalkan taman itu.

"Sakura-chan, mengapa kau belum pulang ?"

"Aku menunggu okaa-san untuk menjemputku.", jawab Sakura. "Itachi-nii sendiri mengapa datang ke sekolah ?"

"Aku menjemput Sasuke. Namun sepertinya ia masih belum selesai ekskul."

"Oh.", Sakura menatap pria bersurai raven yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya. Sakura menatap pria itu dengan penuh kekaguman dan kepolosan khas anak kecil.

"Sakura-chan, kita menunggu di gerbang sekolah saja, ya."

"Boleh."

Pria bersurai raven itu tak melepaskan genggaman tangan nya dan berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Saat ini pukul dua siang dan sekolah sudah mulai sepi. Mayoritas siswa sudah meninggalkan sekolah dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sakura-chan, apakah kau sekelas dengan Sasuke ?"

"Ya, aku sekelas dengan Sasuke-kun. Gadis yang tadi juga teman sekelas ku."

Pria itu terdiam sejenak dan berkata, "Mulai sekarang, lebih baik kau cepat pulang. Bila mereka menganggu mu lagi, kau harus melaporkan pada sensei."

"Tidak apa-apa, Itachi-nii. Karin-san dan Temari-san pasti takkan melakukan nya lagi."

"Baiklah. Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Sakura-chan."

"Mm", Sakura mengangguk. "Arigato, Itachi-nii."

"Hn."

Sakura menatap jam di ponsel nya dengan gelisah. Orang tua nya membelikan ponsel pada nya untuk mempermudah komunikasi. Hampir setengah jam telah berlalu dan okaa-san nya masih belum datang.

"Itachi-nii, apakah tidak apa-apa menemaniku disini ? Bagaimana bila Sasuke-kun sudah pulang ?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Sasuke pasti akan ke gerbang bila ia sudah selesai."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Hari ini, ia tak perlu sendirian menunggu okaa-san di depan gerbang dan tak perlu khawatir dengan Karin ataupun gadis-gadis lain yang akan menganggu nya.

Seorang mobil berhenti di depan gerbang dan Sakura segera melambaikan tangan pada Itachi.

"Itachi-nii, aku pulang dulu. Jaa ne."

"Jaa, Sakura-chan.", Itachi mengangkat tangan dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis kecil itu.

Sakura menghampiri pintu mobil nya dan hendak membuka nya. Ia menoleh ke arah Itachi dan setengah berteriak.

"Itachi-nii, besok kau akan datang lagi, kan ?"

Itachi kembali tersenyum pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Tentu saja, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan membuka pintu mobil nya. Ia terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan hingga pria itu tak lagi terlihat melalui jendela mobil.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sakura begitu bersemangat berangkat ke sekolah dan kembali bertemu dengan Itachi. Entah kenapa, ia merasa begitu nyaman seolah sudah mengenal pria itu walaupun kemarin merupakan pertemuan mereka.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, apakah Itachi-nii akan datang hari ini ?", Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang membereskan buku nya.

Bel baru saja berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu dan sensei telah keluar dari ruangan kelas. Seluruh siswa telah bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekolah.

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Ia yakin tak pernah mempertemukan Sakura dengan kakak lelaki nya dan ia pun tidak terlalu akrab dengan Sakura. Mereka hanya duduk bersama tanpa mengobrol kecuali bila terdapat hal penting.

"Kau mengenal Itachi-nii ?", Sasuke melirik dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kami baru bertemu kemarin.", Sakura tersenyum polos.

"Hari ini dia akan datang menjemputku lagi", jawab Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Ia memakai ransel nya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Sakura tersenyu mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Namun, ia merasa tidak aman. Temari dan Karin sejak tadi menatap nya dengan tajam dan tak beranjak dari kelas. Dua orang sahabat Sakura telah meninggalkan kelas terlebih dahulu untuk mengikuti ekskul.

Temari dan Karin menghampiri Sakura dan menatap nya tajam. Sakura tampak takut dan berusaha memberanikan diri melewati kedua gadis itu.

"Permisi", ucap Sakura. Kedua gadis itu tak membiarkan Sakura lewat dan tiba-tiba saja menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kau harus ikut denganku, Sakura.", Temari dan Karin menarik tangan Sakura dan berusaha menyeret nya.

"Tidak mau ! Lepaskan aku !", Sakura memberontak.

Karin menatap Sakura dan mencubit lengan Sakura dengan keras hingga Sakura memekik menatap kulit nya yang memerah.

"Oh. Sekarang kau berani melawan kami hanya karena Itachi-nii melindungi mu kemarin ?"

"Kenapa kalian terus menganggu ku ? Aku tak menganggu kalian. Hentikan semua ini", Sakura sedikit berteriak. Ia lelah dengan segala perlakuan buruk Karin dan gadis lain nya.

Karin dan Temari menarik Sakura menuju taman kemarin. Disana telah menunggu gadis-gadis yang kemarin menganggu Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku !", teriak Sakura. Beberapa orang melirik ke arah mereka dan Karin serta Temari berpura-pura merangkul mereka dan memasuki taman sekolah.

Setelah memastikan tak ada orang, Karin dan Temari mendorong Sakura hingga gadis kecil itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur di tanah.

"Berani-berani nya kau mendekati Sasuke-kun dan mengajak nya berbicara. Pasti kau sengaja memasang tampang memelas agar Itachi-nii kasihan padamu, kan ?", bentak Temari.

Karin menendang tubuh Sakura tepat ketika ia akan bangkit berdiri.

"Kita lihat saja, apakah Itachi-nii akan menyelamatkanmu hari ini ?", ujar Karin sambil menendang kembali tubuh Sakura.

' _Itachi-nii, cepatlah datang ! Kumohon siapapun selamatkan aku !'_ , jerit Sakura dalam hati nya. Beberapa gadis lain mulai bergabung dan menjambak Sakura, memukul dan menahan tubuh Sakura yang memberontak.

Air mata kembali mengaliri di pipi mulus Sakura. Karin mengambil gunting dari tas nya dan menyeringai.

"Tampak nya Itachi-nii tidak akan datang hari ini. Aku akan memotong rambut mu saja."

"Jangan ! Kumohon hentikan ! Aku takkan berbicara dengan Sasuke-kun lagi.", Sakura tampak memelas.

"Wajah mu menjijikan, gadis berdahi lebar.", seorang gadis bersurai coklat mendesis.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Itachi yang berjalan memasuki gerbang sambil menggendong tas ransel nya di salah satu bahu. Taman itu tidak begitu luas dan terdapat perosotan, ayunan dan mainan lain nya untuk siswa taman kanak-kanak. Seharusnya, bila Sakura berteriak keras maka Itachi dapat mendengar nya.

"Siapapun, tolong aku !", teriak Sakura dengan suara keras hingga leher nya terasa.

"Itachi-nii takkan mendengar mu.", Karin tertawa keras, begitupun dengan Temari dan gadis lain nya.

Dugaan mereka salah. Itachi mendengar suara teriakan Sakura sayup-sayup dan segera menuju sumber suara. Ia mengenali suara teriakan itu sebagai suara teriakan gadis kecil yang ditemui nya kemarin.

"Lagi-lagi kalian menganggu gadis ini ?", Itachi berkata dengan sinis.

Suasana menegang seketika dan para gadis itu terkejut. Sakura merasa lega mendapati Itachi yang telah berdiri di hadapan gadis-gadis yang ketakutan itu.

"Sakura menganggu Sasuke –kun lagi, Itachi-nii", ujar Karin dan gadis-gadis lain nya ikut menganggukkan kepala.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusan kalian. Aku akan melaporkan kalian pada sensei.", ancam Itachi.

Mata Karin tampak berkaca-kaca, begitupun dengan beberapa gadis. Sementara Temari terlihat ketakutan.

"Jangan, Itachi-nii."

Karin dan Temari memasang ekspresi memelas dan berharap akan dikasihani. Namun Itachi tetap tak bergeming.

"Itachi-nii, jangan laporkan mereka pada sensei", ucap Sakura. Itachi segera menghampiri Sakura dan empat orang gadis yang mencengkram Sakura segera melepaskan cengkraman nya.

"Baiklah, kuberi satu kesempatan lagi. Bila kalian masih menganggu gadis ini maka aku melaporkan kalian pada sensei."

"Gomen ne, Itachi-nii, Sakura.", Temari dan Karin berbicara dengan pelan hingga terdengar seperti mencicit dan meninggalkan taman itu diikuti dengan gadis-gadis lain nya.

"Sakura-chan, kaki mu terluka."

"Tidak apa-apa", Sakura berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dan Itachi berjongkok di depan Sakura.

"Bagaimana bila aku mengantarmu ke ruang UKS ?"

"Tidak perlu", Sakura menggeleng.

"Kaki mu berdarah, lho. Kalau begitu aku akan membersihkan luka mu."

"Maaf aku sudah merepotkan Itachi-nii. Terima kasih telah menolong ku", Sakura menundukkan kepala.

Itachi meletakkan kedua jari nya di dahi Sakura seperti yang biasa dilakukan nya pada Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, bila mereka menganggu mu lagi katakan saja pada ku. Aku akan melaporkan mereka pada sensei."

"Ya.", jawab Sakura. Ia mengeluarkan tissue dari tas nya dan berjalan menuju washtafel yang tersedia di taman. Ia membasahi tissue itu dengan air dan berusaha mengusapkan ke kaki nya.

"Sakura-chan, biar aku saja."

Itachi mengambil tisu yang diberikan Sakura dan menggandeng gadis kecil itu menuju kursi taman dan duduk bersebalahan.

"Rentangkan kaki mu ke arah ku, Sakura-chan."

"Eh ? Begini ?", Sakura merentangkan kaki nya sehingga kini kaki nya berada di atas paha Itachi.

Itachi mulai mengusap kaki Sakura yang berdarah dengan tisu yang diberi air itu.

"Aww… sakit", Sakura meringis.

Itachi mengusap kepala Sakura dengan satu tangan. Sakura mengingatkan nya akan Sasuke yang akan melakukan hal yang sama ketika ia membersihkan luka nya.

"Tahan, ya. Ini akan sedikit perih", Itachi mengeluarkan obat merah dan membuka tutup nya. Ia membalurkan obat itu ke atas luka Sakura dan Sakura meringis.

"Perih."

"Sudah selesai. Untuk sementara tetap rentangkan kaki mu hingga obat nya kering."

"Ne, arigato gozaimasu, Itachi-nii."

"Hn."

"Apakah Itachi-nii menjemput Sasuke-kun setiap hari ?"

"Tidak."

"Apakah besok Itachi-nii akan datang ke sekolah lagi ?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya menjemput Sasuke setiap Sasuke memiliki jadwal ekskul."

Sakura merasa kecewa Dengan begitu maka ia tak dapat bertemu dengan Itachi setiap hari. Ia merasa nyaman dengan pemuda yang baru dikenal nya kemarin dan ingin bertemu setiap hari. Rasanya, banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan dan bicarakan pada pria itu.

"Maaf ya. Sejak kemarin aku terus merepotkan Itachi-nii", Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan pria yang duduk di samping nya.

"Sakura-chan tidak merepotkan. Sebaliknya, aku malah merasa senang."

"Senang ?", Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. "Kenapa ?"

"Aku senang bisa menolong Sakura-chan."

Bagi seorang gadis kecil polos seperti Sakura, Itachi bagaikan sosok pangeran di dalam dongeng yang sering dibaca nya. Dan, sosok pangeran itu hadir di dunia nyata dan sedang duduk di samping nya.

"Itachi-nii, maukah kau menjadi pangeran ku ?", ucap Sakura dengan lugu.

Itachi tertawa mendengar perkataan Sakura yang sangat polos. Ia tak memiliki seorang adik perempuan, dan kepolosan Sakura membuat gadis kecil itu terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan bagi nya.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii tetawa ? Tidak mau menjadi pangeranku, ya ?"

Itachi kembali tertawa dan mengusap-usap surai merah muda Sakura beberapa kali. Ia tahu bila Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang sangat polos dan ia tak keberatan untuk larut dalam dunia khayalan seorang gadis kecil.

"Tentu saja mau. Lalu Sakura-chan menjadi sang putri, ya ?"

"Benarkah ? Yay !", Sakura tersenyum riang. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin Itachi-nii berlutut dihadapan ku dengan satu kaki sambil menyentuh tangan ku."

"Eh ?", Itachi membelalakan iris onyx nya. Ia terkejut dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Bukankah Itachi-nii adalah pangeran ku . Maka harus melakukan nya seperti di buku dongeng."

Itachi bagaikan tengah dibully oleh seorang gadis kecil. Namun, ia memutuskan larut dalam 'dunia khayalan' gadis kecil itu dan melakukan seperti yang diminta Sakura.

"Yay ! Arigato gozaimasu."

"Ingin kupanggil Sakura-hime juga ?"

"Bolehkah ?", mata Sakura berbinar-binar. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan memanggil Itachi-nii dengan sebutan ouji-sama."

"Haha… tidak perlu memanggil ku ouji-sama. Cukup panggil Itachi-nii saja.", Itachi meletakkan dua jari nya di kening Sakura.

Itachi melirik jam di ponsel nya. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga sore dan ia harus mengantar Sakura menuju gerbang sekolah sekaligus menunggu Sasuke.

"Sakura-hime, sebaiknya kita pergi ke gerbang. Orang tua mu pasti sudah menjemput mu."

Sakura tak sadar bila setengah jam telah berlalu dan ia tak ingin pulang. Besok, Itachi takkan datang ke sekolah dan ia harus menunggu minggu depan agar dapat kembali bertemu dengan Itachi.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan segera menyentuh lutut nya. Lutut nya masih terasa sakit akibat terhempas dengan tanah saat Karin dan Temari mendorong nya dan ia meringis.

Itachi segera menggendong Sakura dengan gaya bridal style dan membuat Sakura memeking kaget. Kaki Sakura sedang terluka dan ia tak dapat menggendong gadis itu di punggung nya.

Dari posisi Sakura, ia dapat melihat wajah Itachi lebih jelas. Pria itu mirip dengan Sasuke, hanya saja berbeda model rambut dan warna kulit. Selain itu, Itachi memiliki warna kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan Sasuke.

' _Ternyata, pangeran ku sangat tampan'_ , batin Sakura sambil tersenyum polos.

Ibu Sakura telah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah dengan khawatir. Itachi segera menurunkan Sakura dan menyapa ibu Sakura.

"Konnichiwa, oba-san."

"Sakura-chan, mengapa kau lama sekali ? Mengapa kaki mu terluka ?"

"Uh… aku terjatuh", Sakura berbohong.

Ibu Sakura menatap Itachi dan pria itu segera memperkenalkan diri sebagai kakak dari salah satu teman sekelas Sakura serta menjelaskan mengapa ia dapat bersama Sakura.

"Benarkah ? Seseorang membuatmu terluka."

Sakura mengangguk dengan takut. "Okaa-san tenang saja. Itachi-nii akan melaporkan pada sensei bila mereka melukai ku lagi."

Ibu Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan nya. Namun ia segera tersenyum pada Itachi.

"Terima kasih telah menjaga putri ku, Itachi-san."

"Hn."

"Itachi-nii, aku pulang dulu, ya. Jaa ne."

"Jaa, Sakura-hime"

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan serta memasuki mobil. Ia percaya bila Itachi adalah pangeran yang dikirimkan kami-sama untuk melindungi nya. Dan ia bahagia dapat bertemu dengan sang pangeran.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu dan Sakura semakin sering bertemu dengan Itachi. Rabu dan kamis adalah jadwal ekskul Sasuke dan Sakura meminta agar orang tua nya menjemput lebih siang sehingga ia dapat bertemu dengan Itachi.

Sejak kejadian di hari itu, Karin, Temari dan gadis-gadis lain nya tak berani mengusik Sakura dan bersikap lebih baik pada gadis itu.

Bahkan, Sakura terkadang bermain ke rumah Sasuke untuk bertemu dengan Itachi hingga ibu mereka saling mengenal. Selain itu, Itachi dan Sakura juga sama-sama menyukai makanan manis sehingga terkadang mereka berbagi makanan.

Di saat valentine, Sakura membeli coklat dan memberikan nya pada 'sang pangeran'. Dan Itachi membalas nya dengan mengajak gadis kecil itu makan di café tradisional jepang dan memesan banyak cemilan manis.

Sakura percaya bila hidup nya begitu indah bagaikan negeri dongeng dan Itachi adalah pangeran yang ditakdirkan untuk nya hingga sebuah realita menyadarkan Sakura dari dunia khayalan nya.

Pagi ini adalah hari ketiga Sasuke tidak masuk tanpa kabar. Hari ini adalah hari kamis dan seharusnya Itachi datang ke sekolah siang ini. Namun, kemarin pria itu tak datang ke sekolah dan tak dapat dihubungi.

Seorang wali kelas bersurai raven yang ditata mencuat mancuat ke atas masuk ke dalam kelas dan mengabsen para siswa.

"Anko-sensei, sudah dua hari Sasuke-kun tidak masuk sekolah tanpa kabar", ucap seorang gadis bersurai blonde. Sakura juga menatap ke arah sang sensei.

"Ya. Kedua orang tua Uchiha-san meninggal dalam kecelakaan sehingga ia tidak dapat masuk sekolah."

Seisi kelas tampak terkejut dan beberapa gadis mulai berbisik. Sakura membelalakan mata nya. Kini ia tahu mengapa Itachi tak dapat dihubungi dan tidak datang ke sekolah.

"Nanti siang, kita akan berkunjung ke rumah duka untuk melayat. Maka, sensei akan memilih tiga orang dari kelas ini yang bersedia untuk ikut melayat."

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sakura segera mengangkat tangan nya. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan sang 'ouji-sama' dan menghibur pria itu walau ia tak mengerti bagaimana rasa nya kehilangan orang tua.

"Aku ikut, sensei", ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san ikut. Tinggal dua orang lagi."

Para gadis serempak mengangkat tangan dan bersedia untuk berkunjung ke rumah duka. Pada akhirnya, Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru mewakili kelas untuk berkunjung ke rumah duka.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sakura tak dapat memfokuskan diri untuk menerima pelajaran. Ia berharap agar bel tanda pulang segera berbunyi sehingga dapat segera berkunjung ke rumah duka.

Sakura dan beberapa murid lain nya berkunjung ke rumah duka dengan bus dari pihak sekolah. Jantung Sakura berdegup keras karena ini merupakan kali pertama nya berkunjung ke rumah duka tanpa orang tua.

Beruntunglah, seragam sekolah nya berupa atas sailor dan rok berwarna biru tua sehingga para siswa tidak perlu mengganti pakaian. Berkunjung ke rumah duka tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan pakaian berwarna terang.

"Konodabi wa goshusho sama desu", bisik para siswa dengan suara pelan.

Iris emerald Sakura menangkap sosok Itachi yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke memerah dan terlihat bekas air mata serta Itachi yang memeluk nya dengan erat.

Sakura berdiri dengan ragu, merasa canggung apa yang harus dilakukan nya. Ia tak berani menghampiri Sasuke maupun Itachi.

"Sakura-hime", Itachi menyapa Sakura dengan suara datar. Ia tampak menghapus air mata di wajah nya sendiri.

Sakura tertegun sesaat dan menyadari bila Itachi baru saja menangis bersama Sasuke.

"Ano… Itachi-nii, aku turut berduka cita. Kuharap Itachi-nii tidak menangis lagi", Sakura menatap mata Itachi yang tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak menangis, Sakura-hime", Itachi memaksakan diri untuk mengangkay sedikit sudut bibir nya dan mengelus surai merah muda Sakura.

"Bohong ! Mata Itachi-nii berkaca-kaca", Sakura mengambil tissue di tas nya dan memegang nya.

"Itachi-nii, membungkuklah."

Itachi membungkukkan badan dan Sakura mengusap mata pria itu dengan tissue yang tadi dipegang nya.

Itachi tampak terkejut dan Sakura berkata, "Kuharap Itachi-nii bisa tersenyum lagi. Sakura-hime akan membuatmu tersenyum lagi."

Ucapan Sakura terdengar begitu polos dan penuh dengan ketulusan. Itachi memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura dapat merasakan kehangatan pelukan tubuh pria remaja itu dan mengelus punggung pria itu. Itachi memeluk tubuh Sakura dan mengusap air mata nya serta melepaskan pelukan sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato, Sakura-hime. Kau membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Uwah… Itachi-nii tersenyum lagi. Aku senang sekali."

Selanjutnya, Itachi mengajak Sakura duduk di salah satu meja kosong dan Sasuke dikelilingi beberapa teman sekolah nya.

"Sakura-hime, maaf tidak dapat menemui mu kemarin."

"Tidak apa-apa. Setelah ini, Itachi-nii akan datang ke sekolah, kan ?"

Itachi terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan kalimat yang harus diucapkan nya pada Sakura. Ia berusaha memilih kalimat yang tepat untuk menjaga perasaan gadis kecil itu.

"Ya. Hari rabu adalah yang terakhir, Sakura-hime. Setelah itu aku tak bisa menemui mu lagi."

Senyum Sakura memudar dan ia mengerucutkan bibir nya, "Kenapa ? Apakah Itachi-nii tidak mau bertemu dengan ku lagi ?"

"Tentu saja aku mau. Hanya saja aku tak bisa bertemu dengan mu lagi, Sakura-hime."

"Mengapa ?"

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Sakura. Ia tak berani menatap iris emerald itu, khawatir bila ia harus melihat ekspresi terluka gadis itu.

"Aku dan Sasuke-kun akan pindah ke Sunagakure", Itachi berkata dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Kenapa ? Apakah Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-kun tidak bisa tinggal berdua saja ?"

"Tidak bisa, Sakura-hime. Kami harus pindah ke Sunagakure setelah ujian selesai."

Kini, mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Sebentar lagi ia juga akan merasakan kehilangan. Ia tak akan dapat bertemu dengan sang 'ouji-sama'.

Itachi menarik tissue dari meja dan mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Aku tidak suka bila Sakura-hime menangis."

Sakura menghapus air mata nya dan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Kuharap Itachi-nii tidak akan menangis ."

"Bila Sakura-hime tidak menangis maka aku juga tidak."

"Kenapa ?", Sakura bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar penuh rasa penasaran.

"Karena aku adalah pangeran mu", Itachi tersenyum jahil. "Memalukan sekali bila aku menangis sementara Sakura-hime saja tidak menangis."

Sakura tersenyu menatap Itachi. Ia bahkan seolah lupa dengan realita bila ia akan berpisah. Gadis kecil itu 'kembali' dalam buaian dunia khayalan.

.

.

Itachi menepati janji nya untuk menemui Sakura di sekolah. Pria itu datang untuk menjemput Sasuke dan mengajak gadis itu menuju café tradisional jepang di dekat sekolah.

Pelayan memberikan menu dan Sakura melihat-lihat isi menu itu.

"Sakura-hime ingin pesan apa ?"

Sakura tak menjawab dan menatap foto-foto makanan menggiurkan di buku menu itu. Ia tersenyum menatap foto anmitsu yang terlihat menggoda. Anmitsu adalah makanan favorit nya dulu.

"Itachi-nii, bolehkah aku pesan anmitsu ?", Sakura bertanya dengan penuh harap.

"Hn."

Itachi memanggil pelayan dan mereka memesan beberapa cemilan manis dan omusubi khusus untuk Sasuke. Itachi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas nya dan memberikan pada Sakura.

"Ini untukmu, Sakura-hime."

"Ini… muffler pink ?"

"Kuharap Sakura-hime menyukai nya."

Sakura tersenyum dan menghampiri Itachi serta memeluk pria itu dengan erat.

"Aku suka hadiah apapun yang diberikan Itachi-nii. Arigato."

"Syukurlah bila kau suka."

Itachi mengacak rambut Sakura sehingga helain merah muda itu kusut. Sakura melepaskan pelukan dan menggembungkan pipi.

"Rambut ku berantakan. Nanti rambut ku akan mencuat seperti Sasuke-kun."

Menyadari nama nya disebut, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan kesal dan berkata, "Apa maksudmu, rambut marshmallow ?"

"Marshmallow ? Rambut mu seperti bokong ayam, Sasuke-kun."

"Dahi lebar", Sasuke memelototi Sakura.

"Bokong ayam !", Sakura membalas memelototi Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum mendengarkan pertengkaran kekanakan antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia harus menghentikan mereka walaupun sebetulnya ia menikmati pertengkaran Sasuke dan Sakura

"Bila kalian terus bertengkar maka kalian bisa berjodoh, lho."

"Tidak mau !", Sasuke mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku juga tidak mau. Aku lebih memilih berjodoh bersama pangeran ku saja."

Itachi tersentak dengan ucapan Sakura. Namun ia menanggapi ucapan Sakura dengan senyum. Untuk saat ini, perasaan nya pada Sakura hanyalah sebatas antara kakak dan adik. Namun, mungkin saja perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta ketika mereka sudah dewasa dan bertemu kembali. Lagipula, usia mereka hanya berbeda lima tahun.

"Aku juga punya hadiah untuk Itachi-nii.", Sakura mengeluarkan dua kotak coklat dan memberikan pada Itachi. "Aku hanya tahu bila Itachi-nii suka makanan manis. Jadi aku memberikan coklat ini. Ini juga bisa dimakan bersama Sasuke-kun, kok."

"Arigato, Sakura-hime", Itachi menatap ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke tiidak suka makanan manis."

"Kalau begitu semua nya untuk Itachi-nii saja."

Pelayan menghampiri meja dan membawakan makanan pesanan mereka. Sakura menikmati anmitsu pesanan nya dan dango yang dimakan nya bersama-sama dengan Itachi.

Cemilan manis itu terasa berbeda dibandingkan biasa nya. Cemilan itu terasa lebih lezat karena Sakura memakan nya dengan pelan dan meresapi rasa nya. Sakura tidak akan mau menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat karena ia akan segera berpisah dengan Itachi. Ia begitu ingin menghentikan waktu agar mereka dapat bersama.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian, Itachi mengantar Sakura pulang dan ibu Sakura membukakan pintu.

"Itachi-kun, terima kasih telah mengantar Sakura-chan. Maaf telah merepotkanmu."

"Sakura-hime tidak merepotkan sama sekali, Mebuki-obasan."

Ibu Sakura menyerahkan sesuatu dalam kantung plastic dan memberikan pada Itachi, "Ini kenang-kenangan dari keluarga kami. Bila kau kembali ke Konoha, berkunjunglah jika kau mau."

"Hn. Arigato gozaimasu, Mebuki-obasan."

Sakura tampak enggan berpisah dengan Itachi. Ia terus menempel dengan pria itu dan menatap nya.

Itachi merendahkan tubuh nya dan memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura pun membalas pelukan pria itu dengan erat. Setelah hari ini, maka mereka takkan bertemu lagi entah sampai kapan.

"Sakura-hime, kuharap kau menjadi gadis yang kuat. ", Itachi terdiam sejenak dan tersenyum. "Karena pangeran mu sedang tak bisa menjaga mu setelah ini."

Sakura menikmati kehangatan tubuh pria itu. Mungkin, ini adalah pelukan yang terakhir dan entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Sakura tak ingin melupakan tentang Itachi sedikitpun, maka ia berusaha mengingat segala hal hingga hal terdetail mengenai pria itu.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi gadis yang lebih kuat. Karena Itachi-nii sebentar lagi akan pergi, maka tak ada orang yang dapat melindungiku bila seseorang mengangguku."

Sakura dan Itachi berpelukan sangat lama hingga mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing.

"Itachi-nii tidak akan melupakanku, kan ?"

"Tidak akan."

"Itachi-nii, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, kan ?"

"Tentu saja, Sakura-hime."

"Janji ?", Sakura menunjukkan jari kelingking nya.

Itachi mengaitkan jari kelingkin nya.

"Benarkah ? Itachi-nii tidak akan bohong padaku, kan ?", Sakura menatap dengan tatapan yang menuntut akan kepastian.

Tiba-tiba saja Itachi berlutut dengan satu kaki dan membuat Sasuke serta ibu Sakura terkejut. Itachi memilih untuk sedikit bermain-main dengan Sakura dan memegang tangan gadis kecil itu.

"Sakura-hime, aku, Uchiha Itachi berjanji akan bertemu dengan mu kembali dan takkan melupakan mu."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan jengkel. Sikap pemuda itu sangat memalukan dan benar-benar konyol. Namun, Sakura tersenyum menatap Itachi..

"Kalau begitu aku percaya padamu, Itachi-nii."

Itachi bangkit berdiri dan mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dan memeluk nya dengan erat.

Ibu Sakura tampak tak tega melihat Sakura yang akan segera berpisah. Sakura sangat dekat dengan Itachi dan menceritakan tentang pria itu hampir setiap hari.

"Itachi-kun, kau benar-benar tidak ingin mampir ?"

"Tidak, Mebuki-obasan. Besok kami akan berangkat menggunakan kereta pukul tujuh pagi."

"Begitukah ?", ucap ibu Sakura. "Maaf kami tak dapat mengantar kalian ke stasiun. Kuharap kalian berdua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula besok Sakura-hime masih harus sekolah."

Sakura merengut seketika. Namun ia kembali tersenyum saat Itachi kembali mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sayonara, Sakura-hime.", Itachi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha keras menahan tangis. Ia telah berjanji agar tidak menangis dan ia memaksakan diri tersenyum.

"Sayonara, Itachi-nii."

Sakura terus melambaikan tangan hingga sosok pemuda itu tak lagi terlihat dari pagar rumah. Ia berjalan memasuki rumah dan menggigit bibir nya berusaha menahan tangis. Besok, atau hari rabu dan kamis yang akan datang ia takkan bertemu dengan Itachi. Maka, ia akan berusaha keras menjadi gadis yang kuat sesuai permintaan pria itu.

.

.

Lebih dari sepuluh tahun berlalu dan kini Sakura adalah seorang mahasiswa tingkat tiga fakultas kedokteran. Ia telah berubah menjadi seorang gadis dewasa, setidaknya ia tidak percaya ataupun mengharapkan kehidupan seindah dongeng.

Ia baru saja keluar dari lab dan masih menggunakan jas praktik nya ketika seorang gadis bersurai blonde menghampiri nya. Gadis itu adalah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura sejak di sekolah dasar.

"Forehead, kudengar kau menolak Sasori-senpai kemarin ?"

Sakura mendengus. Sahabat nya adalah orang yang sangat update mengenai gossip di sekitar kampus. Ia bahkan tahu mengenai gossip yang beredar di fakultas lain.

"Praktik mu berhasil ?", Sakura mengalihkan pertanyaan Ino.

"Hey, jangan alihkan pertanyaan, forehead. Kau benar-benar menolak Sasori-senpai ?"

"Ya."

"ASTAGA !", Ino memekik. "Sudah berapa banyak pria yang kau tolak ? Usia mu dua puluh satu tahun dan kau bahkan belum pernah meiliki kekasih."

"Aku hanya merasa Sasori-senpai tidak cocok denganku."

"Tidak cocok ? Padahal Sasori-senpai imut, sopan, memiliki reputasi baik dan ia juga berasal dari keluarga menengah ke atas."

"Yah, aku hanya merasa ia lebih cocok sebagai sahabat ketimbang kekasih., pig."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto, Neji, Deidara-senpai, Hidan-senpai,…", Ino tak henti menyebutkan nama-nama pria yang pernah menyatakan cinta dan ditolak oleh Sakura.

"Hey, kau bahkan lebih mengingatnya daripada aku. Aku saja sudah lupa soal Neji bila kau tidak mengatakan nya dan tak ada satupun yang cocok untukku."

"Kau aneh, forehead. Masa semua nya tidak cocok ? Jangan-jangan kau-",ucapan Ino terputus dan ia menggigil serta menjauh dari Sakura. "-Jangan-jangan kau lesbian. Hiyyy…."

"Kalau aku lesbian maka kau dan Hinata akan menjadi orang pertama yang kuincar", Sakura tertawa dan Ino terlihat semakin ketakutan. "Buktinya sekarang kalian berdua baik-baik saja, kan ?"

"Uh, iya sih. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih menunggu pangeran mu kembali ?"

"Pangeran ku ?", Sakura mengenyit. Ia memang pernah bercerita dengan sang 'pangeran', namun ia tak pernah sekalipun menyebutkan identitas orang itu.

"Ya. Pangeran mu. Bila kau ingin bertemu dengan nya maka kau harus ikut makan malam bersamaku."

"Memang kau tahu siapa orang nya ?"

"Uchiha Itachi, kan ?"

Sakura berjengit. Ia sudah lama tak mendengar nama pria itu disebut dan sejenak ia teringat dengan kenangan masa lalu nya bersama Itachi.

"Ah… um… bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku sering menemukanmu bersama dengan Itachi-nii. Dulu, aku ikut ekskul yang sama dengan Sasuke-kun", ujar Ino. "Lalu, aku ingat saat kita berkunjung ke rumah duka. Kau terus menempel dengan Itachi-nii."

Pikiran Sakura menerawang. Ia teringat dengan masa lalu nya. Pertemuan dengan Itachi bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin dan ia masih mengingat wajah dan senyuman pria itu.

"Pig, aku akan ikut makan malam bersama mu."

"Ah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu Hinata."

.

.

Sakura tiba di salah satu restaurant hotel bersama Ino. Mereka dengan sengaja memilih restaurant hotel agar dapat bertemu lebih lama.

"Ino-san, Sakura-san, kochi-kochi !", Hinata mengangkat tangan dan memberi tanda.

Ino dan Sakura segera menghampiri meja itu. Di meja itu terdapat dua orang pria. Sakura mengenali salah satu pria bersurai pirang dengan iris sapphire sebagai kekasih Hinata.

Sakura bertemu pandang dengan seorang pria berkulit putih dengan surai raven yang mencuat ke atas. Pria itu mengingatkan Sakura akan 'pangeran' masa kecil nya dan mata nya mulai memanas.

Namun, pria itu berbeda dengan Itachi. Pria itu tak memiliki kerutan di dekat hidung dan bila pria itu adalah Itachi, tidak mungkin pria itu akan diam saja dan memandang nya dengan tajam.

"Hisashiburi, Sasuke-kun", ujar Ino pada pria bersurai raven itu.

' _Ah, jadi dia bukan Itachi-nii, ya.',_ batin Sakura.

"Hisashiburi, Ino", Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura. "Hisashiburi, rambut cotton candy."

"Teme ? Kau mengenal Sakura-chan ?", Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ino dan Hinata pun tampak kaget mendengar sapaan Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Lho ? Kau mengingatku ? Aku saja hampir memanggilmu dengan nama orang lain bila aku tak mendengar pig memanggilmu lebih dahulu", Sakura mengernyitkan dahi dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tampak ragu sejenak dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata, "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan gadis kecil yang berkencan dengan aniki ku setiap menjemputku pulang sekolah ?"

Naruto membelalakan mata nya dan mengeraskan suara, "Sakura-chan, ternyata kau kekasih Itachi-nii ? Pantas saja dulu kau menolak ku. Aku memang kalah dari Itachi-nii sih."

Sakura dan Ino mendelik pada Naruto dan Hinata terlihat kesal. Naruto segera tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut kekasih nya dan berkata, "Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Sekarang aku hanya mencintai mu."

Sakura melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengelus rambut Hinata. Ia teringat akan sentuhan seseorang di puncak kepala yang dilakukan sambil tersenyum.

Ya, Sakura tak pernah melupakan Itachi sekalipun. Ia masih menunggu pria itu dan sering bertanya-tanya dalam hati bagaimana rupa Itachi sekarang. Ia tak lagi menggagumi sang pangeran masa kecil nya. Perasaan nya yang tak berubah selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun cukup untuk membuatnya sadar bila ia jatuh cinta pada pangeran masa kecil nya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang nya kau pernah melihatku memiliki kekasih, Naruto-baka ?"

"Oh iya. Sejak aku mengenalmu di middle school aku tak pernah melihatmu memiliki kekasih. Yang ada malahan kau terus menolak pria hingga aku berpikir kau tertarik dengan sesama jenis."

"Urusai !", Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tajam. "Lagipula sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertemu dengan Itachi-nii. Aku bahkan sudah tidak ingat."

Sasuke menyeringai dan menggeleng, "Kau bohong, rambut cotton candy."

"Bohong ? Apa yang kau tahu mengenai isi hati ku, bokong ayam ?",

Sasuke terlihat ragu. Seringai nya menghilang dan tatapan nya terlihat menerawang, "Kau benar telah melupakan aniki ku ?"

Sakura terlihat ragu. Pertemuan terakhir nya dengan Itachi bagaikan baru terjadi kemarin. Sakura masih mengingat wajah, senyuman, suara dan sentuhan di kepala maupun pelukan Itachi.

"Uh… aku mengambil makanan terlebih dahulu", Sakura segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja.

"Sakura-hime."

Sakura terbelalak, begitupun dengan Naruto, Ino dan Hinata. Naruto bahkan menepuk bahu Sasuke dan berkata, "Jadi, ternyata kau kekasih Sakura-chan, teme ?"

Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan berkata, "Kau masih mengingat panggilan itu, rambut cotton candy ?"

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ucapan Sasuke membuat hati nya bergetar. Panggilan 'Sakura-hime' masih sanggup membuat nya membayangkan pria itu walaupun diucapkan oleh orang yang berbeda.

"A-aku…", ucapan Sakura terputus. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata nya. Naruto mengernyit melihat reaksi Sakura yang menurutnya merupakan gadis tangguh dan ia tak pernah melihat gadis itu meneteskan air mata sekalipun.

Sakura tak mengusap air mata nya dan membiarkan air mata nya mengalir.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pangeran ku."

"Eh, forehead ?", Ino menyodorkan tissue pada Sakura. Sakura menundukkan kepala dan mengusap air mata nya serta berjalan menuju stand kue. Makan malam disediakan dengan model buffet dan Sakura mengambil sangat banyak kue manis hingga memenuhi piring.

Sakura kembali ke meja dan hanya terdapat Sasuke di meja. Pria itu sedang memotong steak nya dan menurunkan garpu dan pisau nya ketika Sakura kembali ke meja.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon, aku ingin bertemu dengan Itachi-nii."

"Kau yakin ingin bertemu dengan aniki ku ?"

"Tentu saja.", ucap Sakura dengan penuh kepastian. "Kami tak bertemu lebih dari sepuluh tahun dan aku ingin tahu seperti apa diri nya sekarang. Setidaknya, hanya untuk memastikan apakah dia masih mengingatku atau tidak."

"Dia masih mengingatmu.", ujar Sasuke. "Namun kau akan menyesal ketika bertemu dengan nya."

"Aku tak peduli. Walaupun ia tak lagi mengingatku atau memanggilku dengan 'Sakura-hime', aku takkan menyesal. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan 'pangeran' masa kecil ku."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas perlahan dan berkata, "Kau satu fakultas dengan Ino, kan ? Aku akan menjemputmu setelah kau selesai kuliah."

"Ano… Sasuke-kun ? Bolehkah aku meminta nomor telepon mu ? Aku akan menghubungi mu ketika telah selesai."

Sasuke memberikan nomor telepon pada Sakura dan mereka bertukar nomor telepon. Sakura tak sabar menunggu hari esok. Besok, ia akan bertemu dengan Itachi dan ia ingin segera menceritakan banyak hal dan melampiaskan kerinduan nya.

.

.

Sasuke menjemput Sakura pukul tiga sore. Sakura mengenakan coat berwarna beige dengan legging hitam. Tak lupa ia mengenakan muffler pink favorit nya yang masih disimpan nya sejak pertemuan terakhir nya dengan Itachi.

Saat ini adalah bulan desember dan salju mulai berjatuhan sehingga cuaca semakin dingin. Sakura bahkan memakai sarung tangan di dalam mobil.

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobil dan Sakura menatap jalan yang dilalui melalui jendela mobil. Bila ia bertemu dengan Itachi, ia ingin segera mengajak pria itu ke café tradisional jepang. Dan kali ini, ia yang akan mentraktir pria itu.

"Rambut cotton candy, siapkan mental mu, ya"

"Siapkan mental ? Bila detik ini bertemu dengan Itachi-nii pun aku sudah siap."

"Tch… kita lihat saja apakah kau masih bisa menjaga ucapan mu nanti."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar aneh dan kini mobil Sasuke berhenti di tempat pemakaman umum.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kita malah pergi ke tempat pemakaman ?"

"Bertemu dengan Itachi-nii."

Sakura merasa sangat khawatir. Pikiran nya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang terburuk.

' _Mungkin saja Itachi-nii sedang berkunjung ke makam seseorang dan Sasuke menjemputku terlebih dahulu dan menyusul Itachi-nii untuk berkunjung ke makam'_ , Sakura berusaha berpikir positif.

"Cepat turun", Sasuke mengetuk kaca mobil.

Sakura tersentak dan segera turun dari mobil sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Gomen."

"Hn."

Sasuke berjalan memasuki kompleks pemakaman itu bersama Sakura. Wajah datar Sasuke terlihat muram dan Sakura dapat menangkap kesedihan yang tergambar jelas di wajah pria itu.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan terus menundukkan kepala ke bawah. Rasanya, ia sangat ingin mendorong Sasuke agar berjalan lebih cepat. Iris emerald nya memandang sekeliling dan hanya melihat dua atau tiga orang yang berkunjung ke makam kerabat.

Sasuke berhenti di salah satu makam dan berkata, "Ini… makam Itachi-nii."

Sakura membaca lekat-lekat nama yang tertulis di batu nisan itu. Sasuke tidak berbohong, nama di batu nisan itu memang tertulis nama Uchiha Itachi.

"Ini… kau serius, Sasuke-kun ? Bisa saja kau sedang menjahili ku dan memasang batu nisan palsu, kan ?"

"Untuk apa menjahili mu hingga repot-repot membuat batu nisan palsu, hn ?"

Ucapan Sasuke cukup masuk akal. Sasuke tak berbohong dan Sakura merasa dunia nya terasa gelap dan harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan Itachi telah pupus. Sang pangeran masa kecil nya telah pergi dan membawa seluruh janji dan harapan Sakura bersama dengan jasad nya yang terkubur.

Nafas Sakura terasa sesak dan iris emerald nya berkaca-kaca. Dada nya terasa berat dan hati nya terasa sangat sakit.

Selama ini, ia telah berharap pada hal yang sia-sia. Ia telah mengikuti permintaan Itachi untuk menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tidak menangis walaupun ia begitu merindukan pria itu.

Air mata Sakura mengalir. Rasa nya, ia begitu ingin memutar kembali waktu. Selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun, pria itu telah mengisi hati nya dan ia memimpikan pria itu hampir setiap malam.

Seandainya Sakura dapat mengulang waktu, maka ia akan meminta Itachi untuk mengelus kepala nya dan memeluk nya. Tidak apa-apa, walaupun pelukan itu mungkin yang terakhir dan setelah nya tak dapat bertemu lagi.

Janji Itachi yang dilakukan dengan mengaitkan jari kelingkik dan berlutut dengan satu kaki hanyalah janji kosong. Sakura merasa diri nya begitu bodoh telah mempercayai janji kanak-kanak yang diucapkan seorang pria remaja dengan cara konyol yang di dramatisir. Ia yakin, Itachi pasti tertawa dalam hati atau bahkan tertawa hingga wajah nya memerah ketika telah meninggalkan halaman rumah Sakura.

Ah tidak, janji itu tidak palsu. Sakura memang telah bertemu dengan pangeran masa kecil nya saat ini, saat pria itu telah terbujur kaku dalam keabadian. Itachi tak pernah menjanjikan Sakura untuk bertemu kembali secara langsung.

"Ah, aniki ku menitipkan sesuatu padaku. Ia memintaku memberikan nya pada 'Sakura-hime' bila aku bertemu dengan mu", Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan sebuah kotak kecil.

Sakura menerima kotak dan surat itu. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menemukan sebuah kalung dengan liontin bunga Sakura kecil.

Sakura mengigit bibir nya dan menahan diri agar tak terisak. Ia memberanikan diri membuka lembar surat itu dan Sasuke meletakkan tangan di atas pundak Sakura.

 _Sakura-hime…_

 _Apa kabar ? Kuharap kau baik-baik saja dan menjadi gadis yang kuat sesuai keinginan ku. Bila kau telah menerima surat ini, maka kau pasti telah bertemu dengan otouto ku._

Sakura memencet hidung nya sendiri dengan keras. Air mata nya mengalir. Ia merindukan panggilan 'Sakura-hime' dan bahkan dapat membayangkan suara pria itu yang memanggil nya 'Sakura-hime'.

 _Aku baru tahu bila otouto ku sangat protektif pada ku. Ia tak mengizinkanku memiliki kekasih dan aku tak pernah memiliki nya. Kurasa ia ingin 'memonopoli' ku sendirian._

Sakura tersenyum membaca bagian surat itu. Seperti nya mereka senasib. Sakura juga belum pernah memiliki kekasih di usia dua puluh satu tahun dan begitupun dengan pangeran masa kecil nya. Hanya saja, mereka memiliki alasan yang berbeda untuk tidak memiliki kekasih.

 _Dulu ia pasti sangat cemburu padamu hingga bersikap menyebalkan padamu. Maaf, ya._

Tentu saja Sakura memaafkan nya. Ia cukup memahami perasaan Sasuke dan ia pun tak rela bila Itachi memiliki kekasih.

 _Aku tak tahu kapan hari ulang tahun mu. Maaf karena tak sempat memberikan kado. Namun, aku sudah menitipkan kado pertama ku untuk mu pada Sasuke. Kuharap kau menyukai nya._

Sakura melirik kalung dengan liontin bunga sakura itu. Ia menyukai apapun pemberian Itachi dan kalung itu terlhat indah untuk nya. Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi nya dan jantung nya terasa sesak.

 _Bagaimana penampilan mu sekarang ? Aku yakin pasti 'Sakura-hime' ku sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang cantik. Maaf karena aku tak dapat menepati janji ku untuk bertemu dengan mu. Saat itu, kukira aku dapat bertemu dengan 'Sakura-hime' lagi dan mengucapkan janji padamu._

Sakura mengenggam muffler pink itu dengan erat. Itachi tak berniat menipu nya dengan mengucapkan janji palsu yang tak akan ditepati nya. Hanya saja, takdir berkata lain sehingga pria itu tak dapat menepati janji nya.

 _Sekarang, aku tak bisa mengelus surai merah muda mu seperti dulu ataupun memeluk mu. Namun, aku sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan 'Sakura-hime' dan 'menjadi' pangeran mu._

Air mata Sakura kembali menetes. Seandainya saat itu Ia tak bertemu dengan Itachi, maka ia tak akan bertemu dengan pangeran masa kecil nya dan saat ini entah bagaimana hidup nya. Pria itu lah yang membuat masa kanak-kanak nya menjadi tak terlupakan.

 _Bila suatu saat kita dapat bertemu lagi, maka aku ingin tetap menjadi pangeran mu dan kau tetap menjadi Sakura-hime ku. Lalu, aku juga berharap dapat makan dango bersama-sama lagi. (Aku pasti terkesan kekanakan, ya ?)_

 _Setidaknya, aku menepati satu janji ku. Aku selalu mengingat Sakura-hime dan berharap kau akan bahagia. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kuharap Sakura-hime dapat selalu tersenyum_

 _Pangeranmu,_

 _Uchiha Itachi_

 _(P.s : Sekarang, bila kau menginginkan pelukan atau sentuhan di kepala seperti dulu, kau bisa meminta nya pada si 'rambut bokong ayam'. Ia pasti selalu siap kapanpun kau membutuhkan nya. )_

Sakura tersenyum getir. Air mata nya benar-benar telah membasahi seluruh wajah nya.

"Itachi-nii bodoh. Sangat bodoh", gumam Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir di wajah nya.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan erat dan untuk sesaat pria itu mematung. Ia berbisik pada Sasuke, "Kumohon. Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Tangis yang sejak tadi ditahan Sakura meledak dan ia mulai terisak serta membenamkan wajah nya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Sasuke membalas pelukan gadis itu dan mengelus surai merah muda gadis itu.

Tentu saja, tidak ada kisah seindah dongeng dan seorang pangeran yang begitu baik dan lembut hanyalah fiksi. Realita begitu menyakitkan dan saat itu Itachi hanya berusaha melindungi nya dari realita untuk sementara serta menikmati peran nya sebagai 'pangeran' untuk sang Sakura-hime.

Salju turun semakin deras dan Sakura maupun Sasuke tak melepaskan pelukan mereka. Bola salju yang turun seolah menghantam dada Sakura dengan keras. Hati nya terasa sakit dan pelukan Sasuke membuat nya sedikit lebih baik walaupun kehangatan nya berbeda dengan pelukan Itachi yang begitu dirindukan nya.

.

.

Salju turun semakin deras dan Sasuke kembali ke mobil bersama Sakura. Air mata Sakura mulai berhenti dan ia mengusap wajah nya sendiri dengan tissue di mobil Sakura.

"Rambut cotton candy, seperti nya kau benar. 'Pangeran' mu hanyalah seorang pria bodoh, bahkan lebih bodoh dibandingkan dobe. "

"Hah ? Aku tidak serius bermaksud begitu."

Sasuke menarik nafas perlahan dan tampak menenangkan diri nya sendiri. Sakura cukup yakin bila Sasuke diam-diam meneteskan air mata saat memeluk nya walaupun ia terus memasang ekspresi datar.

"Aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu agar kau sadar bila pangeran mu hanyalah seorang pria bodoh."

"Maksud mu ? Bodoh ?", Sakura mengernyitkan dahi.

"Rambut cotton candy, sebetulnya aniki ku tak ingin bertemu dengan mu."

"Tidak ingin ? Lalu surat nya-", Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Jangan-jangan kau memalsukan surat itu, rambut bokong ayam ?"

"Aku tidak melankolis seperti itu", dengus Sasuke.

"Lalu mengapa menitip surat tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu ?"

"Mana kutahu. Aku sempat memaksa nya untuk pergi ke Konoha untuk bertemu dengan mu dan ia menolak"

"Eh ? Kapan ?"

"Sebelum ia meninggal."

Sakura terdiam. Pria itu telah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu dan Sakura telah melakukan penantian yang sia-sia selama lima tahun.

"Eh ? Ano…. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi sehingga ia meninggal", Sakura menolak menyebut nama Itachi. Hati nya masih terasa sakit ketika menyebutkan nama pria itu.

"Kanker paru-paru akibat terlalu banyak merokok."

"Ternyata dia perokok ?"

"Dulu nya tidak. Ia mulai merokok sejak pindah ke Sunagakure."

"Terpengaruh pergaulan buruk ? Sayang sekali", Sakura terlihat kecewa, tak menyangka bila pria yang selama ini dikagumi nya terpengaruh pergaulan yang tidak baik.

"Tidak."

"Lalu ? Mengapa merokok bila tidak terpengaruh pergaulan buruk ?"

"Terlalu panjang untuk kuceritakan."

Sakura terlihat kecewa. Sasuke merupakan tipe orang yang pendiam dan cukup mengejutkan bila pria itu dapat berbicara dengan satu kalimat panjang.

"Ayolah. Kau bilang ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku ?"

"Malas."

"Kau tidak konsisten, bokong ayam", Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Tch… baiklah karena aku sudah terlanjur berjanji."

"Cepat mulai saja. Aku tidak sabar mendengar nya"

Sasuke menjalankan mobil nya dan Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Kemana pria itu ingin pergi ?

"Hey, kau ingin membawa ku kemana ?"

"Café. Di sini dingin sekali", Sasuke merapatkan coat nya.

Sasuke terlihat aneh dan Sakura memutuskan tak menghiraukan nya. Ia tak mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan Sasuke mengemudi menuju sebuah café modern.

,

.

Suasana café modern itu tampak seperii café pada umum nya. Sakura memesan lasagna, red velvet cake dan green tea latte untuk makan malam. Saat ini baru pukul lima sore, namun Sakura memutuskan makan malam lebih awal.

Sasuke memesan Americano tanpa gula dan menu makan malam yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Tadi, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan ?", tanya Sakura.

"Mengenai pangeran bodoh mu itu."

Sakura tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke dapat mengatai pria itu bodoh ? Padahal dulu hubungan mereka sangat akrab.

"Saat itu, kami berdua tinggal di rumah kecil sewaan setelah tinggal bersama saudara selama dua tahun."

"Eh ? Kenapa kalian pindah ? Bukankah kalian sudah terjamin tinggal bersama saudara ?"

"Awal nya, saudara kami bersikap cukup baik. Namun, setelah satu tahun mereka mulai memperlakukan kami dengan kasar. Dan di usia lima belas tahun, aniki ku mengajakku pergi dari rumah itu dan tinggal di rumah sewaan."

"Ne, maaf. Namun bagaimana kalian dapat memiliki uang ? Maksudku, menyewa rumah pasti memerlukan uang, kan ?"

"Kami menggunakan tabungan. Lalu selanjutnya aniki ku mengambil beberapa kerja sambilan. "

"Eh ?", Sakura menatap dengan penuh ironi. Kehidupan Itachi pastilah sangat buruk saat itu. "Kasihan sekali. Lalu apakah kalian baik-baik saja saat itu ?"

"Tidak.", Sasuke menggeleng. "Sekolah di Sunagakure gratis, namun kami tetap memerlukan uang untuk membayar sewa rumah dan kebutuhan kami. Saat itu baka aniki ku mulai merokok."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi. Harga rokok cukup mahal dan bagaimana mungkin dapat membeli rokok ketika tidak punya uang ?

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Sakura, Sasuke berkata, "Harga rokok di Sunagakure sangat murah. Setiap malam ia membawakan seporsi makan malam untukku, namun aku sangat jarang melihatnya makan malam dan ia selalu menolak bila aku memberi bagian ku."

"Uh… dia mengalah untuk mu ?"

"Bodoh sekali, kan ? Ia bekerja keras dan tak menikmati hasil kerja keras nya sendiri. Aku sangat marah saat menemukan banyak kotak rokok di kamar mandi dan memaksa untuk bekerja sambilan. Namun ia memintaku untuk fokus dengan studi ku."

Nafas Sakura tercekat. Apakah Itachi benar-benar menikmati peran nya untuk melindungi seseorang ? Atau mungkin pria itu sama sekali tak mencintai diri nya sendiri. Sakura menundukkan kepala, hidup pria itu terlalu ironis.

"Rokok ? Itu sangat buruk untuk kesehatan. Orang akan terkena penyakit hanya dengan menghirup asap nya", ujar Sakura. Ia adalah seorang calon dokter dan sangat paham dengan bahaya rokok. Bahkan, orang awam pun mulai sadar akan bahaya rokok.

"Pria bodoh itu menghisap nya setiap malam di kamar mandi dan meminum banyak air saat makan malam. Sementara ia membelikan makan malam, tomat untuk cemilan dan terkadang memasak sup tomat untukku atau mi instan untuk diri nya sendiri."

Sakura hampir meneteskan air mata. Sasuke pun menutupi mata nya dengan telapak tangan dan suara nya menjadi lebih serak.

"Hasil nya, aku berhasil kuliah dan ia merelakan diri untuk tak melanjutkan studi. Ia mengambil banyak kerja sambilan dan mengganti makan malam dengan rokok. Kini, ia meninggal akibat rokok itu", suara Sasuke bergetar. Sasuke mengangkat gelas kopi dan meminum nya, menikmati rasa pahit kopi itu.

"Mungkin, Itachi-nii begitu menyayangi mu hingga berkorban untuk mu ?"

"Entahlah. Ia mengorbankan segala nya dan ia orang terbodoh yang pernah kutemui."

"Seandainya Itachi-nii menemui ku, saat itu mungkin aku akan sedikit membantu kalian. Setidaknya, aku memiliki uang tabungan"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Ia terus menolak bertemu dengan mu. Ia selalu berkata tidak ingin mengecewakan 'Sakura-hime'. Aku membenci diri nya. Seandainya ia sedikit lebih egois, maka ia pasti akan baik-baik saja.", air mata Sasuke mengalir dan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan serta mengusap nya diam-diam.

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Pria itu benar-benar tak melupakan nya dan bahkan membelikan kenang-kenangan untuk gadis itu. Mungkin, sebetulnya, Itachi bukanlah pangeran masa kecil nya. Pria itu adalah seorang pahlawan, setidaknya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Pria itu telah menyelamatkan Sakura di masa lalu saat para gadis memperlakukan nya dengan kasar.

Atau bahkan, sebetulnya Itachi adalah seorang pahlawan sekaligus pangeran masa kecil nya. Masa kecil Sakura telah berlalu dan meninggalkan kenangan mendalam di hati nya, begitupun dengan pangeran masa kecil nya yang telah pergi.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Epilogue (Sakura's POV) :**

* * *

Lima tahun kemudian, Sakura menikah dengan Sasuke dan memiliki putri kecil bernama Sarada setahun kemudian. Ucapan Itachi menjadi kenyataan dan Sakura bahkan tak mengira bila ia akan menikah dengan Sasuke.

Kini, Sakura telah lulus dari fakultas kedokteran dan menjadi seorang dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sementara Sasuke telah menjadi seorang programmer di perusahaan game ternama dan café tradisional jepang yang dibuka nya saat kuliah sangat laris.

Malam ini, Sasuke bekerja lembur dan kembali ke rumah pukul sembilan malam. Wajah Sasuke tampak lelah dan ia kembali membuka laptop nya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Sakura memutuskan untuk membuatkan kopi pada Sasuke dan memberikan kopi itu pada Sasuke.

"Sakura-hime, kuharap kau tidak bekerja terlalu keras", ujar Sasuke setelah meminum sedikit kopi itu.

Sakura tersentak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Semenjak menikah, Sasuke memanggil nya 'Sakura-hime' dan bersikap sangat lembut. Pria itu sangat pendiam dan berkata terus terang pada orang lain, namun tidak pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Hari ini aku tidak lembur."

"Maaf, Sakura-hime. Namun kopi nya sangat manis untukku."

Sakura menepuk dahi nya. Ia lupa bila Sasuke tak pernah menggunakan gula untuk kopi nya dan ia tanpa sadar menambahkan gula. Ia teringat bila seseorang pernah mengatakan bila Sasuke tidak suka makanan manis.

Lebh dari dua puluh tahun berlalu dan Sakura masih tak dapat melupakan pangeran masa kecil nya. Bahkan, ia menambahkan banyak gula karena teringat dengan seseorang di masa lalu nya yang sangat menyukai makanan manis seperti diri nya.

"Ingin kubuatkan kopi baru, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Tidak usah. Aku minum kopi yang kau buatkan saja."

"Bukankah kau alergi makanan manis, Sasuke-kun ?"

"Sekarang sudah tidak. Bagaimana mungkin aku alergi makanan manis bila setiap akhir pekan aku selalu 'menikmati' makanan manis ?"

"Makanan manis ? Untuk apa kau menikmati makanan manis di akhir pekan ?"

"Maksud ku kau, Sakura-hime."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Ucapan Sasuke terdengar vulgar. Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dan membuat sang istri terkejut.

"Bisakah kau menggantikanku membacakan dongeng untuk Sarada-chan hari ini, Sakura-hime ?"

"Hari ini giliran ku ?"

"Seharus nya aku. Namun aku sangat sibuk hari ini.", Sasuke menyetuh kepala Sakura. "Tolong, ya. Besok aku akan mengajak mu ke bakery dan membeli makanan manis kesukaan mu."

Tawaran Sasuke tampak berhasil dan Sakura segera berkata, "Baiklah. Namun besok malam giliranmu, ya ?"

"Oyasumi, Sakura-hime."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun.", ujar Sakura. Ia menepuk bahu Sasuke, "Jangan tidur terlalu larut, kantung mata mu semakin hitam. Nanti kau tidak tampan lagi."

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir nya dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, Sakura-hime."

Sakura melangakah menuju kamar Sarada. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Ia mencintai Sasuke, suami nya. Ia tak ragu akan perasaan nya dan ia percaya bila Sasuke juga mencintai nya. Namun di saat yang sama, ia seolah 'melihat' bayang-bayang Itachi dalam diri Sasuke. Bahkan, sebutan 'Sakura-hime' yang selalu diucapkan Sasuke membuat Sakura membayangkan seseorang di masa kecil nya.

Mungkin, saat waktu telah berlalu ia takkan 'melihat' bayang-bayang Itachi dalam diri Sasuke dan tak lagi memikirkan Itachi saat Sasuke memanggil nya 'Sakura-hime'.

Sakura membuka pintu dan menemukan Sarada yang sedang membaca buku cerita.

"Hari ini okaa-san lagi ?"

"Maaf, Sarada-chan. Otou-san sedang sibuk dan besok adalah giliran nya membacakan cerita."

"Baiklah."

Tahun ini, Sarada berusia delapan tahun. Namun, ia berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih polos dan percaya dengan negeri dongeng serta memimpikan pangeran tampan bak negeri dongeng. Sarada adalah gadis kecil dengan pikiran yang dewasa, ia juga tipe orang yang objektif.

Sakura memasangkan selimut pada Sarada dan mengelus surai raven putri nya. Ia memulai kisah dongeng mengenai pangeran dan putri, dongeng pengantar tidur favorit nya sejak kecil.

Sebetulnya, Sarada tak percaya dengan dongeng ataupun santa claus seperti anak-anak seusia nya. Sasuke lah yang membiasakan memberikan dongeng pengantar tidur dan Sarada tak dapat tidur tanpa dongeng pengantar tidur.

"Okaa-san, aku tidak ingin kisah putri dan pangeran lagi. Cerita itu sungguh tidak masuk akal."

Sakura meringis. Putri nya begitu cepat dewasa dan berbeda dengan diri nya dulu.

"Mengapa tidak masuk akal, Sarada-chan ?"

"Konohagakure dipimpin Hokage. Negara-negara lain pun dipimpin kage. Tak ada lagi pangeran di masa sekarang, okaa-san."

"Ahaha… iya juga, ya", Sakura tertawa dan tersenyum pada Sarada. "Namun, pangeran itu ada, lho."

"Tidak mungkin."

"Serius, okaa-san pernah bertemu dengan nya saat seusia mu."

"Lalu, dimana pangeran itu sekarang ?"

Sakura tersenyum getir, ia menepuk-nepuk tubuh Sarada.

"Ia sudah pergi ke suatu tempat dan okaa-san tak dapat bertemu dengan nya lagi."

"Benarkah ? Apakah aku atau otou-san bisa bertemu dengan nya ?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, Sarada-chan."

"Berarti, pangeran itu tidak ada. Makanya tidak dapat ditemui."

"Ada, kok. Sarada-chan pasti akan bertemu dengan pangeran mu sendiri."

"Bagaimana cara untuk bertemu ?"

"Bagaimana, ya…", Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Bila Kami-sama mentakdirkanmu untuk bertemu dengan pangeran mu, maka kau pasti akan menemui nya."

Sarada tersenyum dan Sakura kembali mengelus surai raven Sarada. Sakura telah bertemu dengan pangeran masa kecil nya dan ia tidak menyesal walaupun kami-sama tidak mempersatukan nya dengan pria itu. Dan Sakura berharap, suatu saat nanti, ia dapat bertemu dengan pangeran masa kecil nya dan melepas kerinduan tertahan nya.

 **-Owari-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Ne, entah kenapa author bersemangat ngebuat fict sad ending. Sebetulnya, Itachi bukan chara favorite author. Author tetap menyukai SasuSaku & awal nya berpikir untuk membuat fict ini SasuSaku.

Cuma author sedang nggak mood ngebuat fict SasuSaku sad ending. Lagipula semua fict sad ending author selalu SasuSaku. Makanya, di fict ini author sengaja masukin sedikit SasuSaku.

Oh ya, apakah kalian udah ngebaca Naruto Gaiden 7 ? Gimana pendapat kalian ? Author sedih ngebaca itu & berharap terjadi 'keajaiban' sehingga Sarada tetap anak SasuSaku, bukan anak SasuKarin. (curhat)

Thanks udah baca fict ini & author mengharapkan kritik & saran.


End file.
